


Mirrored Realities

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Mute Akira, basically an au where the metaverse is known and persona users are wanted to be weaponized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: With the knowledge of the metaverse known to those in power and of individuals with abilities to traverse and warp it, persona users, also known as thieves with various names for different groups, live in fear of being found out. Those that are caught are captured by a task force and taken away. Not much is known in what exactly is done with them, though from a few run ins Akira has had himself, they are most likely used as weapons. Goro Akechi is a persona user himself, yet hunts down others that are like him. Now, as he makes an unexpected visit to LeBlanc, Akira fears he may be under suspicion.





	Mirrored Realities

   “Oh, looks like they got another one.”

Akira glanced up from the brew he was currently making as they prepared to open shop. It wasn’t anything new now a days, just another depressing news story showing footage of someone being hauled away by the police.

   “Think they’re really a..what do they call it? Persona user? I think it’s just another witch hunt, calling people that to spark paranoia. I mean, I’ve never seen these ‘demons’ they can supposedly summon from their hearts, though apparently there are people who have,” Sojiro mused and soon changed the channel. “I don’t need that depressing the customers anyway.”

_I say if they don’t harm anyone, then there’s no need for all this._  
Akira signed with a look of disdain. He couldn’t imagine how scared they were. Supposedly, there was some facility they were all brought to. He was still working on pinpointing its location.

   “Don’t I know it. Now, don’t you think of going and playing hero, alright? I don’t need you or Futaba getting hurt or in trouble.”

Akira nodded solemnly, focusing on what he was doing again. Things really had changed since high school when his “powers” had first awakened. Now, it was downright dangerous to show even a glimpse or a hint of it.  
Akira found working at the cafe to be rather relaxing. Sojiro barely had to help him behind the counter anymore besides when it got busy, giving him time to relax and chat with customers. He often referred to Akira as the cafe’s lucky charm since his just being there brought in a multitude of younger customers or what he called Akira’s fangirls. Akira just flashed a charming smile as he completed orders and cleaned up the counters. Whenever he was asked questions, he’d sign, and Sojiro or Futaba, when she was in, would translate. Despite not having an audible voice of his own, he found sign language to be a great way to express himself.  
Akira glanced up from a mug he was cleaning when he heard a commotion by the door, making a rather irritated face when he saw who it was.

   “Ah! Akechi is here!”

   “Our hero!”  
Akira saw the familiar face he had seen all over TV lately both on the news and his own show. Seems today he had his hair pulled up into a ponytail. Even he had to admit it was a nice little change.

   “Now, now, thank you, but I’m just here to relax and have some coffee since I hear this is one of the best places in town.”  
Their eyes met for a moment. Dark, irritable eyes met the honey brown ones that were almost too friendly looking. Akira took a deep breath, going back into his usual quiet demeanor. His focus went back to cleaning the mugs, swallowing down any ill will. How many? How many innocent people had been taken away..kidnapped is what he would call it, at this guy’s hands? His grip on the mug had gotten a bit too severe, causing it to slip. Everyone turned his way as a shattering sound echoed through the room. Feeling his face heat up as everyone’s eyes were on him, Akira diverted from the blush on his face by nonchalantly waving and immediately bending down to pick up the pieces.

    “Geez, it’s been quite a while since you last broke something in here,” Sojiro sighed, walking over to help. “See a handsome guy or something?”  
Akira merely puffed up his cheeks, waving him away as he insisted on doing this.

   “Excuse me, sir. I’d like a house blend, please.” Akira pursed his lips as he let Sojiro handle the order while he went to discard of the ceramic shards that were once a mug.

   “Oh, yes, right away.” Sojiro gave Akira a questioning look but shrugged and went ahead with making the order.  
Akira gave himself a moment at the sink before turning around with his usual quaint smile. He used the time to study Akechi. Was he here just for a casual visit, or was this a steakout? Had he been found out?

_You and I both know we could end him right here. Why wait? I can hear your heart practically screaming to do something._ Arsene’s voice whispered in the back of his mind.

  _No, not here and not now. How do you think everyone in here would react? We need to plan this out carefully._

   “Ah, I recognize you. I think I’ve seen you around the local university, and it seems you work here too. How interesting.” Akechi glanced up from his cup of coffee to look over Akira, staring right back at him.  
Was this guy spying on him? Or was it just pure coincidence? In any case, he was ready to call for Morgana at a moment’s notice. Akira kept up with his smile, giving him a nod.

   “Hm, you must be quiet by nature. Well, I’m sure you know of me, but I’m Goro Akechi. I’m told the brews here are mostly prepared by you, right?”

_Akira Kurusu. It’s a pleasure, and yes._ Akira signed, still trying to figure out what his angle was.

   “He said he’s Akira Kurusu, and yeah. I’ve let him take that over somewhat. Of course, he’s learned all the best tricks from me,” Sojiro said.

   “Ah, I see. Nice to meet you, Kurusu. Sadly, my knowledge in sign language is..very little, but it’s nice to see. No wonder you’re so quiet.”  
Akira made a rather annoyed face but shaped up at a sharp look from Sojiro.

   “Well, I have somewhere I need to be. Thank you for the coffee, and I hope to see you again soon.”  
Akira’s bewildered look only grew as Akechi winked at him and casually went on his way. Geez, what was he going to do about this situation?

**Author's Note:**

> I've always really liked the headcanon of Akira being mute or deaf and using sign language, so I decided to make him mute in this au ^^ Hope you enjoy!


End file.
